


A mans world

by SmolNita



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hate to Love, Human Genji Shimada, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Smut, Yakuza, Yakuza Genji Shimada, Yakuza Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolNita/pseuds/SmolNita
Summary: Airi has known the Shimadas ever since she was a little girl,after years of not seeing the two brothers and their father,a tragic event leads her right into their hands. Not expecting that the ones who were closest to her were the ones who plotted against her family and didn't plan on keeping the girl alive either but certain events change everything.





	A mans world

**Author's Note:**

> I know everyone hates reading this so i wont be long! This is an old piece i posted on wattpad. I decided to continue it on here. I truly love this story and i cant wait to write more chapters for it! Leave a kudos if you enjoyed this first chapter! <3  
> This was supposed to be a Hanzo x Reader but i changed it in the last second ;-; hope it doesnt destory the story :((  
> It's not long but i promise the next one will be longer ^_^

I never asked to be born into such a life. I never wanted to be a daughter of a well known Yakuza. They had so much control over everything and anything, even my life. Born into a clan, the only child and the only hire. Refusing to continue ruling was out of the question. To dishonor my family was to much of a burden to bare on my shoulders for the rest of my life,to have my parents shift in their graves as they look down upon me from the heavens only to see their only daughter throwing away a clan built upon centuries of blood shed just so she could disrespect all her ancestors sacrifices for her own comfort and happiness. Siding with one of the most powerful clans of all Japan,the Shimada clan. It was an unbreakable bond,Sojiro the leader of the Shimada clan and my father knew each other since they could walk,childhoods friends which grew up side by side. Sojiro had two sons,both of them were as my own flesh and blood. The dragon of the north and the dragon of the south. 

Legends in the making as their father would call the boys when I'd come for a visit with my father. Hanzo being the eldest son never took much interest in sticking around with me but Genji always had a smile on his face when I'd show up at the Shimada palace. We grew up together, none of us knowing what lies ahead,in the near future where everything would surely but slowly change. Morph into a life I'd barely be able to compare to the one I led now. 

It all happened way to fast,every single member of my family dead as I'd come to realize,woken up by screams and cries of my mother. A scream I never heard before, never wanted to either. It was something not even father expected. Assassins were sent by an opposing clan which never made much indication towards wanting to spill blood. Being hurried out of my warm bed by one of the palace maids,I was told where to go and to run as fast as I could. The assassins wanted me dead,no one else. Was it a wise choice to run in the middle of the night through the streets of Hanamura in my sleeping robes? No,I know it was as stupid as my beliefs that I'll lead a happy life. The fact that I ran from my home like a coward and left my parents and family members to die in my name was something I will never forgive myself for. My life was not worth so many lives. It will never be worth that much,I'm certain of that. Reaching the gates of the Shimada palace,I stood there inhaling the chilly air as I slowly tried to bring myself to bang on the wooden gate. Not living far away from the Shimadas was always something that brought me a reassuring feeling of safety.I was weak,a girl that not once held a blade in her hands. I could not bring myself to take a life. Finally,I screamed, tears rolling down my cheek bones as I fell to my knees,looking down upon my hands as I shook like a frightened animal. It only took a scream to alarm the guards behind the gate to quickly open the huge doors and see who would dare do such a thing in the middle of the night but to their utter shock it was Airi Kusakabe. 

 

The daughter of the siding clan. "P-Please..help me.."..I barely spoke out,my voice barely above a whisper as I tried to still myself and stop breathing so heavily. The guards quickly helped me stand as I wobbled like a leaf in the wind. Unable to stand on my own,they quickly lead me inside where my eyes met no one other than Genji. With his back turned away from me and the two guards,he seemed to pace around in the center of the main hall of the Shimada palace,right in front of the small shrine which they would meditate around as the whole entire room was lightly dimmed, pillows on each side,ready for meditation but there was no one there beside Genji. Wearing his robes which were white as snow,draping over his muscular shoulders and dragging along the soft tatami. I could barely suppress my whimpering as I laid my eyes on the boy I last saw when he was chasing his brother with a wooden sword in hand. 

The guards still held my hands,I could feel the harsh leather of their gloves, so cold to the touch. "Master! "..one of the guards spoke up as Genji quickly turned his head to look over at the mess that I was. He paced around like he was awaiting some kind of big news but the man seemed so zoned out he didn't even realize someone was in the hall beside him. "...Airi?"..Genji said in a tone of disbelief as he saw my black hair which grew profusely since he last saw you,short black hair in a white dress,picking up flowers from the Shimada courtyard. I could only bring myself to nod as my voice cut off. He changed so much..his features sharper than ever,he looked as if the Gods sculpted him. Those black eyes of his boring into you as he hurriedly stepped closer. The way I looked gave away that I was in distress and panic, my sleeping robes barely covering me up.  
I will never forget the grim expression on his face,a look you never saw in his eyes before.My left shoulder completely exposed to the night air as the guards handed me over like a broken toy. Falling into Genjis arms,I instinctively began to sob. Not noticing that the hall was slowly beginning to get crowded with the castles maids and other guards on duty. Including Hanzo who stood at the top of the stairs alongside his father. "M-My...family..they are all dead.."..I held onto him for my dear life as he cradled my broken form,one hand on the back of my head and the other on the small of my back. "...I'm aware." He whispered. Genjis voice was much deeper than you remembered it to be,soothing the ringing in your ears. Everyone around you two seemed to have their heads lowered. How did everyone come to know so fast? That didn't matter..what mattered is that I am alive,the bastards who did this will pay with their own blood and the blood of their families. After my grip began to loosen up on Genji was I aware that there was something off about how everyone knew,why would the assassins let me live and run away as if they didn't see me run through the back of garden. Genji radiated of the feeling of guilty and I could feel his heart beat abnormally fast like a child that gets caught doing what he isn't supposed to. My legs began to give out on me as this night was more than I could handle. The last thing I remember was the feeling of Genjis warm hands pressing me up against his chest and the word "Forgive them..." as my eyes closed shut. Everything after that was darkness and unsettling dreams of the night repeating itself. The screams of my mother echoed in my head,over and over again.


End file.
